


My gem, Rose Quartz

by The_nameless_artist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Rebecca Sugar - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, carton network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_nameless_artist/pseuds/The_nameless_artist
Summary: Pearl a classic gem made on homeworld, was a left over and was given to another gem a quartz. A Rose Quartz, Rose wants to be different, she wants love and peace for everyone and pearl agrees too, but then pearl gets attached to rose but rose meets Greg and has Steven...





	1. Chapter 1

It happened around 5,750 years ago, when I met her.

Pearl PoV~  
I was never given a number like every other gem made. I was just known as the extra pearl/ the pearl that wasn't needed names like that. 

Shortly after I was made, I got sent off to my leader, my gem. I was sent to a quarts, rose quarts. Rose quarts had stunnning long Pink hair, she wore and beautiful baby pink dress with a hole in the middle shaped as a star and it had her gem in the middle of it, her gem was just as beautiful. Rose was everything to me. She was beautiful, she was so amazing! Rose was my quartz and I had to protect her!! 

Rose POV~  
"Ahh pearl... it's nice to meet you," I said with some excitement in my voice,

"U..um...it's nice to meet you too," pearl said with a almost robotic voice.

I could tell pearl had some anxiety about what was going on, I didn't really care. All that I cared about was that pearl was happy and she obviously wasn't happy right now. 

The timing of pearls arrival wasn't great for me as I had to go on a mission with the other quartz, we had to go to earth. Pink Diamonds only planet she pretty much owned, pink  diamond is a diamond(obviously) and diamonds are the rulers of homeworld their are 4 diamonds yellow, blue, white and pink. 

"Pearl, I need to go on a mission so while I'm gone you can do what ever you like!" I proudly said to pearl

"What ever I want...?" Pearl began to say as I turned round to her

"... I'm sorry!" Pearl loudly chanted

"Sorry for what?" I asked pearl and then I laughed  
"There's no need to be sorry,"I laughed and pearl laughed sarcastically

Pearls POV~  
" there's no need to be sorry," rose laughed and then I laughed sarcastically

Soon after that rose walked off to her mission.

2 days later~

Still pearls POV~ 

Rose returned home after her mission on Earth, rose said her mission was horrible and that where at a 'beta kindergarten' where they were making gems on earth, gems like jaspers and amethyst although as it was a beta then it was the first attempt of making gems on earth.

Rose told me this story a lot and I loved  it, it was interesting.but at the end of the story she always said that she wanted peace for everyone on earth, rose thought that earth was a beautiful place and she wanted to know more.

Rose wanted to leave homeworld and go and live on earth.

3rd person POV~   
Rose wanted to be different, rose wanted to do something different than fighting for once, rose wanted to rebel and she wanted me to come too,

"But I don't know any fighting," Pearl questioned

"Then I'll teach you!" Rose replied

And that's what rose did, for the next month rose taught pearl. Pearls weapon was a staff, her staff was very majestic and was a nice shade of teal and orange. Pearl staff sparkled in the moon light every night when they trained. After the month of training pearl was a great sword fighter, she even when on some mission just with her and rose. Rose would sneak pearl to a warp pad station and they went to earth, when they where on earth, rose and pearl would go on hunts for corrupted gems.

7 months later~  
Rose POV~  
Pearl and I started to rebel from homeworld and now we are called the rebellion/ or better known as ‘the Crystal Gems’ it’s a name I came up with... I thought it was well suited for us and pearl agrees with the name she likes it too!

“Pearl are you ready for this?” I asked her

“Yeah I guess so! We better get it done then,” Pearl replied

So off pearl and I went...

Meanwhile~

“Sapphire?”the mysterious voice asked...

“Yes, my diamond I’ve arrived ?” Sapphire asked

“Tell me what will happen here?” Blue diamond asked...

“I foresee the rebels attacking the cloud arena before they are cornered they will destroy the physical form of 7 gems including 2 of my ruby guards and myself soon after my form is destroyed the rebels will be captured...  
The rebellion ends here” sapphire explained( I quoted this from the su episode ‘the answer’)

“Thank you sapphire,” blue diamond said happily 

“That’s all I needed to know,” blue diamond continued

“ I look forward to speaking to you again,” sapphire said and then bowed and swiftly walked away

Sapphire thought that earth could have been a great planet to take over but she was upset that she wouldn’t be able to see it grow...


	2. Garnet?...

3rd person POV~  
But she wouldn’t be able to see it grow...

Soon after that the rebels attacked, Rose Quartz shot up into the sky and raised her sword up above her head and it shimmered, rose looked like a goddess in this pose. Then pearl appeared and pearl just just so much more majestic, pearl also sparkled and then both of them shot down at the speed of light. The 3 rubies that protected sapphire fused to make an extra big ruby, as sapphire predicted the rebels destroyed the physical form of 7 gems including the 2 ruby soldiers but the 3rd ruby panicked and tripped over something and fell onto sapphire and...

Pearl PoV~  
We where fighting the gems and and we destroyed 2 ruby guards and the 3rd ruby didn’t get they’re physical form destroyed (as we sent shattering any gems that’s not what we want, that’s not what rose would want.) the 3rd ruby tripped over something on the floor and fell onto sapphire and then something amazing happened...  
Something fascinating, ruby and sapphire fused into a gem called garnet, the gems that were where there where shocked has they hadn’t nor never seen 2 different gems fuse before, they where horrified. But me and rose where amazed and I thought it was beautiful!! The fusion had a cotton candy look to her, her skin colour was a pale pink and blue shade, the fusion also had bouncy baby pink hair.

Later that day~  
Rose POV~  
Me and pearl where walking though a forest on earth, and then we saw the fusion.

“Oh it’s the fusion,” I said with a shocked tone in my voice

“Um....”the fusion started to say  
“We didn’t mean to fuse... well we did this Time but not the last time,” the fusion said with a scared tone to her voice when the fusion was talking she said it very fast,

“It doesn’t matter now... now what’s your name?” I asked kindly

“Garnet..” garnet said kindly 

And then garnet joined me and pearl, in the Crystal Gems.

Garnet, pearl and me where a perfect team!

 

3rd person POV~  
Then the Crystal Gems met amethyst but that was later on like very later on and amethyst was a very nice gem, amethyst was very purple her hair is purple, her leggings are purple even her skin is a very light shade of purple.

And that’s when the war happened in the strawberry fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and pearl go to the kindergarten after the gem war and meet someone new!!

It wasn't good...  
What happened was terrible...  
So many gems...  
I'm just glad it's all over and it won't happen again...

Pearl PoV~ 

It happened in the most beautiful strawberry fields, the fields where amazing there was so much colour, until that day. The day that all the colour seemed to fade away, it was me, rose, garnet and the rest of the rebellion, we where fighting in a war, the gem war. The war was terrible many gems lost their life's and many where bubbles and lost their physical forms.

Rose POV~  
I had my sword and my shield in my hands, when it happened.

Time skip 1year~(I'm not that good at describing fighting

Still rose POV~ After the war it affected a lot of gems. But it affected the Crystal Gems too as well, we lost so many gems. Bismuth was one of our blacksmiths, pearl and garnet though that bismuth left but in reality I bubbled bismuth and left him in lions dimension. 

A while are the war me and pearl where at the kindergarten and we heard a loud noise, so we went to investigate, "I hate coming to this kindergarten, I feel so bad for rotting the earth," pearl quietly said while she and rose where walking,

"I know pearl but we have a mission to complete,"

As we where walking the sound came again, pearl took out her spear and got into a fighting position, "Pearl! Not now," I whisper shouted as pearl.

A bright purple Blob appeared from behind a rock and rolled around as a ball moving as fast as the speed of light, then retreated to a small hole in the side of the huge wall that goes up the whole side of the kindergartens.

Me and pearl walked up to the whole in the wall that this purple Blob went into, the purple blob was now a gem, she looked like an amethyst.

”Hello, my name is rose and this is pearl, what's yours?" Rose asked with a very soft voice

"Amethyst... my n.. name is... am...amethyst..." amethyst said

"It's nice to meet you amethyst, would you like to come with us? So your not alone?" Rose asked again,

"Yeah that would be nice!" Amethyst replied

So then amethyst came home with pearl and me, once we got home she met with garnet...

(Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry this is so short!! I've been working on another story!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip....(to when Steven is 14)

Pearls POV~  
"Steven there are somethings i want to tell you but I can't ," I said to Steven

Steven gave me a funny look, I knew he wanted me to tell him what happened with 'rose' and me, I knew I couldn't tell him although 'rose' never told me that I couldn't show him.

I perfectly well where my new phone was although I told Steven that I lost it and he had to go inside of my gem!

Steven PoV~

I had one job to do and that was to find pearls phone although I knew something was up because pearl was a very secretive person and never let anyone inside or go near her gem. Pearl helped me into her gem and I was transported to this place where there was a pearl sorting everything  and I asked her if she had her phone, not to my surprise pearl inside pearl's pearl didn't have it so pearl inside pearl's pearl let me go inside this pearl's pearl and I continued to go deeper inside pearl's memories I saw lot of different memories like the great gem war, when pearl inside pearl inside pearl's pearl found out that rose was pregnant with Steven and pearl was deeply upset because when rose would give birth her body would dissolved and disappear and Steven would have her gem, therefore Steven would be half gem half human. Steven also saw the shattering of pink Dimond although he transporting nowhere close to the shattering of PD. something about his mother was off she didn't seem right even thought he'd never met her. Rose looked up at Steven to find out that his mother wasn't his mother and was actually a pearl, Steven didn't know if it was his pearl or just a random pearl. Steven went into this pearl's pearl and he found out that this pearl was not his pearl was a actually pink Diamonds pearl.

Steven saw 'rose' and pearl planning pink Diamonds shattering while watching 'rose' and pearl plan the shattering he saw rose shapeshifting into a larger gem and her gem moved into the shape of a diamond, I gasped and took a step back and tripped over something and fell out of shock, I was now looking at pink diamond who used to be rose who was my mother. I had to take a moment to process what was happening and I came to the conclusion that pink diamond was pretending to be rose quartz and that this pearl and PD faked her death. I found pearls phone in my pocket and I decided this was enough and I went back to the original pearl in the real world or as real as it can get!!!

Pearls POV~  
I was just hovering when Steven emerged from my gem with my phone.

"Why didn't you tell me, pearl?" Steven asked with a attitude

"I'm sorry Steven I couldn't," I replied 

"Rose was pink diamond!!!!! How couldn't you tell me?!??!" Steven screamed and ran out of the temple crying

At the same time I screamed Stevens name to try and get him back, although garnet and amethyst heard me and they where also shook....

3rd person POV~  
Garnet could process what pearl had just said and garnet split up into ruby and sapphire, sapphire could handle what had just been said and teleported away...

Pearl ran outside after Steven leaving amethyst and ruby alone,  
“Steven!!!!” Pearl yelled not knowing where to look first

Pearl ran all over town to find Steven and at last she found him sitting with peridot and lapis next to the barn. Lapis and peridot gave pearl and strong harsh look although they didn’t know why Steven was upset they just knew it had something to do with pearl.

“Steven,” pearl said sitting next to Steven and comforting him  
“I really wanted to tell you....   
But I’ll tell you now, it all started back when I was assigned to a really high class rose quartz, this quartz would tell me that she had to go on missions and I was to just stay at where she lived, one day I was fed up and I followed rose, when I did I found her transforming back into pink diamond I was shook!!! I didn’t know what to do. I saw another pearl and I was really confused at first but then I realised that this pearl was actually pink diamonds pearl and I was ‘roses’ pearl, PD told her pearl to pretend to shatter her so she could just be rose forever and they could live together although there was unknown witnesses that saw the shattering and that pearl got shattered by the other diamond well that’s what I heard!” Pearl continued 

“Pearl...” Steven started to say looking up at her with tears in his eyes

“Shhhhh Steven I’m not finished yet just listen,” Pearl said to Steven  
“Then I continued to serve as roses pearl until we became the crystal gems and rebelled. Then rose told me that she was really PD and i swarmed never to tell anyone..” Pearl finished saying

Although pearl forgot that lapis and peridot where there and that they had heard the story too

“Wow” lapis said with a sarcastic tone


End file.
